Elysian
by SaturnineSunshine
Summary: "When are we going to have sex again?" Timeless AU of vintage Chuck and Blair. In the afterlife of failed missed encounters and and sexual frustration, they always end up in the same place. They'll always be Chuck and Blair, and can only get off in one way. Never apart. Always together.


A/N: AU, as my per usual lately. But vintage CB, as always. No beta. Just me.

* * *

She meets him in his limo. He knows she doesn't want to. There's that look in her eyes and he hasn't seen her for three months.

"I haven't seen you in a while."

She shrugs noncommittally. He hates that. She did that when they were young. He was supposed to be the king of apathy, and yet she has always been the ice queen.

Even then they were just too right for each other.

Maybe that's how they went wrong.

"When are we going to have sex again?"

She raises her perfectly sculpted eyebrows at this.

"A little more crass than your usual," she comments.

"Disappointed?"

"Naturally. You used to be so much more eloquent."

"I've been deprived of you," he answers. "Forgive me."

"Never," she retorts. "You're getting married."

This he cannot contest. He just sits back on the leather seat, hating how she is adjacent to him and not horizontal.

Though it isn't just the horizontal that he misses. It's her closeness at all. Her intimacy—if there ever was a thing in relation to him. Only intimacy with her.

"Is she Old Money?" she asks.

"Does it matter?"

"To me."

"Why?" he asks. "You wanted to be my only Old Money?"

"I am your only Old Money." She drapes her frail limbs over his seat. "That's the problem with those girls."

"Those girls?"

"They don't know what you like."

"What do you suggest?" he asks. "I've already been down and dirty."

"You need to be told what to do," she answers. "You like to reach for what's above you. But those girls don't know how to go down."

"I need the best of both worlds, do I?"

"You had it." Her answer is sharp. She isn't adjacent anymore. Her tongue is in his ear and he had forgotten how quick she can be.

He wants to lap her up.

"Is she good in bed?" Her voice is breathy and his eyes want to roll back. "In limo?"

"How should I know?" he asks. "You know you're the only one who will ever be in here."

"You say that now." She leans away. "You're about to be a kept man."

"In some ways," he says. "But in some ways, I could never be kept."

When she rides him, she doesn't let him move. That isn't what this is. She keeps him pinned to the seat but he's allowed to grab on to her garters.

That's all she allows.

She's always been good at punishment.

"You smell of sexual discharge."

"No I don't."

He's right of course. And she knows he's right.

She never lets him anymore. Her body shakes and goes stiff but she doesn't let his.

She gets off of him immediately.

His punishment.

"You need to be inflamed."

"I always am with you."

"Then why are you with her?"

There's no jealousy to her voice. There's no jealousy because she knows there's no competition. Especially in front of him. She knows she inflames him.

She just wonders when that started becoming a problem.

"Because you weren't available."

"Does she inflame you like I do?" she asks. "Like I always have and will never stop, even when you have that repellent, constricting slavery band around your finger?"

"Never," he says. "I need anything you can give me."

"Too bad I'm a spiteful bitch."

"That's good enough."

"Does she know?"

"Know what?"

The top of her dress is still pulled down, but she doesn't really get naked in front of him anymore. He bites her shoulder.

She looks smug.

"That your life's in danger."

"My life is always in danger."

"Does she know?"

"Only you know, lover."

She doesn't slap him that hard. She plays rough, but it's still just playing.

He wants to bite her again.

"You're the only one that ever knows." He bites her again.

She inhales and he knows she likes it. She never stops liking it.

"Fuck me again."

"You already fucked me." She is spiteful because he knows she doesn't mean that in a good way.

"Make love to me."

She sneers. But he knows she likes it better that way. It was never just fucking between them.

"Not on your life."

"Why?"

"Because then you won't long for it."

"I long for it every day."

"So long for it a little bit more."

He knows he owes it to her. Power is her aphrodisiac. He loves how she writhes around him.

For the first time she strokes back his hair. He moans into her chest and he knows she does it just to get to him. He can practically smell her smirk on her.

But then she says it.

"If you die, I'll die."

It's as much of an _I love you_ as he'll get.

He knows he won't get it until this is all done with.

"I'll be free, you know. Soon."

"Then do it. Make me fall in love with you."


End file.
